


Their House

by boos_pledis



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [12]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Background Relationship, Dead People, Fear, Ghosts, Ghosts Kissing, Haunted Houses, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigator!Beomgyu, Relationship is not main focus, Scary, Scary Contest, Unwilling Friends!TaeKai, ghosts!yeonbin, paranormal activity, sort of gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Ghosts!YeonBin scare friends Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Huening Kai to figure out who's scarier.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Their House

Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Huening Kai stalk cautiously inside the house. Beomgyu's got a big, almost crazy smile on his face as he uses the flashlight to check out the old, creepy, abandonned house. Taehyun looks bored, done with Beomgyu's idiocy and wishing that he could just go home and sleep. Huening Kai is clinging to Taehyun tightly with nervous eyes and shaky legs. 

"Hyungs, I don't think this is the best idea." Kai tries to protest as they walk further inside the dark house. 

"What are you so afraid of, Huening? This is so cool!" Beomgyu is vibrating with excitement, his beam glowing brighter than the flashlight in his hand. 

Taehyun sighs. "Have you ever stopped to think that Huening Kai is right? This is a weird, old house; for all we know, there could be some homeless squatter in here." 

"Oh come on, guys, where's your sense of adventure?!" Beomgyu turns back to his friends and blinds them with the flashlight. 

"Don't shine that in my eyes, Beomgyu!" Taehyun scolds as he quickly ducks his head to miss the glaring light. 

With a sheepish, apologetic smile, Beomgyu points the flashlight towards the ground. "Sorry." 

"Let's just go home, hyungs, please. I don't want to be here." Huening Kai says as his eyes stare into the dark abyss that leads further into the house. 

Yeonjun and Soobin hover in the darkness, watching the three at the door. "Great." Yeonjun huffs exasperatedly. "Who invited the three stooges?" 

Soobin crosses his arms as he observes the interactions between the three. "The youngest is cute." 

Yeonjun scoffs and swats at his fiance. "I'm right here, you know." 

"Yeonjun, we've been stuck in this house for fifty years, of course I know you're here. I was just making an observation." Soobin defends his words and bumps into Yeonjun's side. "Plus, I'm a ghost and he's a human, it would never work out." He teases Yeonjun.

Yeonjun glares. "Sometimes, I wonder if I can exorcise you myself."

"Then you'd just be lonely, hyungie." Soobin smirks smugly. 

"Whatever," Yeonjun rolls his eyes. "I bet I can scare them more than you can." 

Soobin laughs hard, like he would die of laughing if he wasn't already dead. "Yeah, right. I'd like to see you try, Yeonjunnie hyung." 

Yeonjun lifts an eyebrow. "Oh really? Watch this." Yeonjun puckers his lips into an 'o' shape and begins to blow a harsh bout of air, enough to make the door slap against the wall two or three times and then slam shut behind the three humans. 

  
Huening Kai jumps and lets out a high pitched scream with wide, terrified eyes. Taehyun and Beomgyu whip their heads around, the two expressing very different emotions. Beomgyu jumps with glee while Taehyun's brows furrow, thinking of the most logical explanation for the sudden wind and slamming of the door on it's own. 

"That's so awesome!" Beomgyu shouts and walks closer to the door in awe, inspecting it closely with his flashlight. 

Kai shakes his head and attempts to hide himself in Taehyun's shoulder. "No, not awesome, not awesome at all." He sounds panicked and fearful. 

Taehyun places a hand on the top of Huening Kai's head where it rests burrowed in his shoulder. "It's okay, Kai. It...it was only a strong breeze. Yeah, that's all." 

"Are you kidding me?" Beomgyu spins around to face his friends. "That was no freaking breeze, there must be ghosts and spirits in this house." 

"Why are you trying to scare him, Gyu?" Taehyun glares at their friend. "And it couldn't have been anything else, ghosts don't exist." 

Huening Kai is quaking in his shoes at the thought of ghosts. "G-ghosts?"   
  


Soobin glances at his boyfriend and then back to the other three. "Are you serious, hyung? You call that a scare? You only scared one out of the three. Watch this," Soobin squints his eyes and focuses his energy into making the light switch flicker.

The light goes on and off, the yellow glow eerie. Taehyun and Beomgyu bring their attention to the way the bulb switches on and back off, but Kai watches as the light switch flips up and down and up and down as if someone we're actually moving it.

He can't hold back the scream that builds in his throat and on instinct, Huening Kai runs into a dark hallway. 

"Kai!" Taehyun calls after him, but Huening Kai keeps running. He follows after him down the dark path. 

Beomgyu huffs. "Damn it, guys! I wanted to catch this on film!" He complains as he starts running after the other two. 

Kai can't hear his friends any more. He's long since stopped running, his eyes wide and alert as he constantly surveys his surroundings. "T-taehyun hyung?" He calls lowly, fear lacing his tone and matching the way his words quiver. "Beomgyu hyung?" 

There's a creak behind him and Huening Kai flinches, speeding up his gait so maybe he can find a hiding spot. His only source of light is emitting from the windows along the hallway that only appear every so often. 

He continues to creep down the long corridor until he finally finds a door. Trying the knob, he twists it to the left and pushes his way inside, finding himself in what looks like a child's room. 'Great, now I can die just like in those horror movies,' he thinks to himself as he walks inside cautiously. 

There's a twin bed standing alone in the middle of a wall, a dresser, closet, and toy chest being the only other furniture to fill out the room. Toys liter the floor in front of the toy chest, clothes are strewn from where they were pulled out of the dresser, and the closet door is slightly ajar, the space filled with an ominous black. 

Kai swallows the lump inside his throat as he steps further in the room. He stops where he's at, suspiciously looking around before thinking of trying to call for help with his phone. 

He pulls out the electronic device and clicks it on. The battery is full and he opens it with the intent to call one of his friends when his eyes catch the red 'x' at the top of his screen that shows there's no service. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaims to himself as he holds up his phone in a desperate attempt to find even just a single bar of service. 

A loud clash suddenly fills the quiet room and he screams, backing against the other wall away from the sound. His eyes frantically search for what made the noise, then he sees it. It's a wind up monkey toy with the tamborines attached to its hands, the arms swing forwards to make three more _clangs_ before it stops. 

Huening Kai gulps back his fear and makes a break for the door, only for the door to slam shut in his face. He grabs the knob and twists and twists and twists, but the door doesn't give. He tries to yank at it a couple times, but to no anvil. His breaths are coming in quick and then there's a loud, animalistic noise coming from the side of the room he was previously standing in. 

Backing away, Kai can feel tears steadily rising in his eyes, his breaths coming at a faster pace, like he was trying to breathe but not breathing deep enough to actually get a breath. He's not watching where he's going and then the back of his knees are hit abruptly, forcing him backwards and making him land on the twin bed. 

The noise grows louder and louder until it's almost deafening, Kai bringing up his hands to cover his ears as he whispers to whatever is out there. "Please save me, please don't let me die, please save me, please, please!" 

A sudden tight grip on his ankle can be felt and Huening Kai screams. 

The world goes dark. 

Taehyun looks around the room he somehow stumbled into. 

One moment he was following Kai and the next he ends up in a room with the door closed. He's tried the door about five times, but it's as if someone glued it shut. 

Taehyun curses to himself as he inspects the room, light from the moon trickling in and allowing him to see. The room is a master bedroom, Taehyun can tell from the amount of space in it. It's filled with furniture, a desk, a vanity, a king sized bed, and much more. The items still retain their beauty as if they were just bought, the dust and cobwebs being the only indicator that it's been sitting there for quite some time. 

There's a chair in front of the vanity and Taehyun feels as though he's fatigued, so he walks over and takes a seat. He slumps over and attempts to think of a way out. 

A chill is quick to take over the room and Taeyun shivers, bringing his arms up to hug himself. He shields himself from the cold, but it only grows more intense, to the point where he can exhale and see his breath. 

His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. The window isn't open and even then, the night air outside isn't freezer cold like the air in this room. He turns to see if there's a vent anywhere and once he finds it, he sticks out his hand and tries to feel if it's blowing air. It just so happened to be near his feet, so he would be able to tell if air was seeping out of it. However, there's no flow of air from the vent, it's just cold. 

Taehyun looks into the mirror and stares at his reflection as he breathes in the icy air. Then he sees it, a figure in the corner of the room, cloaked by darkness. His eyes widen, but he makes no sudden moves. Slowly but surely, Taehyun turns his body to look at the figure behind him. 

A lump forms in his throat as his eyes linger on the glass of the mirror until he tears them away so he can look at the actual corner. Nothing is there, as if the figure disappeared once Taehyun took his eyes off the glass. He glances back into the mirror, but just like the corner, the dark figure from before was no longer there. 

Anxiety clutches at his chest and his heart rate bumps up. Taehyun pulls out his cellphone and flounders to hit the call button for Beomgyu's contact. The moment it shows that it's calling with Beomgyu's contact name glaring at him, it shuts off. The screen is black and no matter how many times Taehyun tries to tap it awake or press the on button, it just won't turn on. 

"Shit." He curses under his breath. Taehyun looks at himself in the mirror once more, but there it is again, the dark figure, only this time, the creature is right behind him. Taehyun freezes in place as the figure reaches a clawed hand up and moves it towards the glass. He glances from the mirror up to see the creatures arm, but there's nothing there, just air. 

He returns his gaze to the mirror and watches as the creature spells out redrum backwards, the word 'murder' reflecting back at Taehyun. He chokes on a gasp and then the mirror cracks and bursts shards out towards Taehyun. 

Taehyun flinches so hard he falls backwards in the chair, his head hitting the ground hard enough to make him see stars and feel dizzy. He brings a hand up to the back of his head and holds it as he uses his other arm to crawl out of the chair. His eyes travel back up to where Taehyun thinks he's about to see a shattered mirror, but the mirror is in perfect condition, just like it was before Taehyun entered the room. 

Taehyun curls into himself and he closes his eyes. "Please let me go." Is all he can whisper in hopes of mercy being shown to him from whatever creature is in the room with him. 

He squeezes his eyes shut tightly. 

Beomgyu stalks into the kitchen, rather confused about where he was going seeing as he followed Taehyun and Kai. The other two were nowhere to be seen and Beomgyu feels a dreadfulness start to fill him up. 

"Huening Kai! Taehyun! Where are you guys?" He calls for them, holding up his flashlight and shining it around the kitchen area. 

Suddenly, lights illuminate the kitchen area. Beomgyu feels his heart race at the way they turned on, but tries to sum it up as them being automatic. He switches off his flashlight and walks through the threshold to inspect the area. 

"What the..?" Beomgyu trails off as he sees two pictures on the fridge door. 

Both are pictures of the same two people, both males. In the first photo, they're smiling, the blonde one hanging onto the raven haired male. The blonde one is shorter, not by that much, but enough to rest his head on the black haired man's shoulder, who's looking at him with fond eyes and a fond smile. 

They seem to be more than best friends, which is confirmed in the second picture. They're kissing, but large, cheesy smiles are breaking it apart, the blonde holding the taller male's face in between both of his hands while the taller seems to be taking the photo. 

Beomgyu finds himself smiling at the pictures. The couple looks happy and so in love, the kind of happiness and love Beomgyu wishes to have in the future. To see it shining so brightly through a simple picture, Beomgyu knows that it must've been a strong love in real life. 

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind Beomgyu makes him spin around and he sees the same blonde haired man from the picture. 

Beomgyu finds his breath getting caught in his throat and his mouth falling open in shock. "You-you're-" 

The man's eyes start to glow red, a crooked smirk etching its way onto his lips as he floats closer to Beomgyu. That's right, he _floats_ closer to him. Beomgyu can also see right through the man and he comes to the quick conclusion that the man is a ghost. 

"What are you doing in our house?" The blonde haired man questions. 

Beomgyu steps back and almost trips as he feels for the fridge behind him, he needs something to hold him up. "Uh-um, I was..just...leaving!" He squeaks and turns to make a run for it only to find the other man from the picture starting at him with a wide grin full of sharp teeth. The man also happens to be blocking the only way out of the kitchen area. 

"Oh, I don't think so." The tall being says, snarling the words at Beomgyu. 

"Oh my god..." Beomgyu whispers to himself as he falls on his ass and starts moving backwards. 

"Soobinnie?" 

"Yes, Yeonjunnie hyung?" 

"Ask him one more time." 

"Okay." The tall man agrees with who Beomgyu presumes is his lover. "What are you doing in our house?" 

Beomgyu holds his flashlight to his chest and looks between the two ghosts. "My-my friends and I w-wanted to check it out. I was told this place was haunted and I-I wanted to investigate." 

The blonde one, Yeonjun, moves to hover next to the tall one, Soobin. "You shouldn't be here." His voice is deeper than before, more malice filling his tone. "You and your friend's need to leave." 

"We-we will, I promise!" Beomgyu is quick to agree. 

Yeonjun looks up at his lover and takes his face into his hands, cupping his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. Soobin plays along, kissing Yeonjun fiercely. 

Beomgyu is confused when they kiss in front of him, but his breath catches in his throat as he watches Yeonjun take a bite out of Soobin's cheek, the sound of tearing flesh is outright sickening, but Beomgyu really chokes up with fear when Yeonjun turns to him with a deranged smile that showcases the chunk of flesh in his mouth. Blood runs down the side of his mouth and an ominous, _evil_ laugh leaves Yeonjun's throat, slightly muffled by the chunk of Soobin's cheek in his mouth. 

Beomgyu physically feels the bile rising in his throat and he gags a bit, whether to keep it down or not, he's unsure.

Soobin is smiling at him as well, the hole in his cheek showing his teeth and tongue as he starts laughing with Yeonjun. 

Beomgyu is trembling as he hyperventilates.

The lights flicker out. He screams. 

"Beomgyu hyung!" Huening Kai's voice breaks through the silence as Beomgyu feels a light shining on his face. 

He opens his eyes and then immediately shuts them as light hits his pupils. He holds up his hand and opens his eyes again, trying to look through his fingers at his friends who are standing above him. 

Taehyun is holding onto Huening Kai's arm and Huening Kai is holding up his phone while using the flashlight feature to light the way. 

"Beomgyu, are you alright?" Taehyun asks. 

Beomgyu jumps up and grabs onto Taehyun's arm after turning on his own flashlight. "Yeah, let's just get the fuck out of here." 

Kai and Taehyun can't agree faster as they quickly find the front door and fling it open, the three friends running out of the house as speedily as humanly possible. 

Once they've at least ran a block or so away, they stop and catch there breaths on a street corner. 

"Did you guys see anything while you were in there?" The way both of them pale at the mere recollection of what they saw is answer enough to Beomgyu's question. "How did you find me?" 

"Well, the door to the room I was stuck in opened and I took the chance to high tail it out of there. That's when I found Kai in some creepy ass kids room and woke him up, then we heard you scream and that's how we found you." Taehyun explains, his eyes wider than usual. 

Beomgyu gives Huening Kai a weird look. "You fell asleep, Kai?" 

Huening Kai glares at his friend as he sarcastically replies, "Yes, I found it to be the perfect time to take a leisurely nap- no! I blacked out, you idiot. Last thing I can remember is that... _thing_ grabbing my leg, then Taehyun suddenly waking me up." 

"The house belonged to a couple. I saw them." Beomgyu tells his friends. 

"You did?" Taehyun and Huening Kai question simultaneously. 

Beomgyu nods. "Yeah, let's just say they didn't like the fact that we were in their house." 

"Do you think we went a bit overboard?" Soobin asks Yeonjun as rubs at the sore spot where Yeonjun had previously ripped off his cheek. 

Yeonjun shrugs. "Maybe a little bit. But hey, they should know better than to go inside a haunted house." 

Soobin copies Yeonjun and shrugs his shoulders too. "Well, I definitely think that I won this one." 

"What? No way, Soobinnie, it was definitely me." Yeonjun argues. 

"Oh yeah? I got the straight faced one in the fetal position." Soobin brags. 

Yeonjun scoffs. "The youngest was too easy, he blacked out just from me grabbing his ankle. But I did manage to scare the wits out of the other one in the kitchen." 

"Woah, woah, woah, that wasn't all you, hyungie. I had some part in it." Soobin tries to take at least some of the credit because it was _his_ cheek Yeonjun took a chunk out of.

"You can have some credit, but that still doesn't block the fact that I was definitely scarier." 

Yeonjun and Soobin continue to bicker over who won this round and like any normal couple, they go on and on about it. The bickering is incessant and will most likely not stop for a while, but, hey, they do have eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really different from anything I've ever written but I think it was cool. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and if you did, don't be afraid to leave kudos and a comment! They're always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me if you wanna: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heart_xiu)


End file.
